Mist Over the Waterfall
by Yuukinokai
Summary: In Soul Society, twins were rare and viewed as a lucky charm. The first twins of the millennium were Momo and Yuki Shiba. After living with their mom for many years, she suddenly disappeared, only leaving a letter referring them to their Kurosaki cousins, in Karakura town. On their way to find their mom, Yuki and Momo will uncover the mystery around their birth and unspoken secrets


**Hey guys, first of all, _we,_ yes, we would like to thank you for reading. This story was actually written as a collaboration of two people; Yuukinokai and Momo :)**

 **If you see two different writing styles here, its totally normal. We tried to keep this story as coherent as possible, but if there are a few mistakes, we apologize in advance.**

 **At first, this fanfic might be weird, but we promise, it will only get better!**

 **Also, since this our first time writing together, please leave a review to tell us how you found the story, thanks!**

 **Disclaimers: We only own our ocs**

* * *

Chapter 1: Twins

In Soul Society, twins were rare and viewed as a lucky charm by the noble families. Some even believed they had special powers, but no one could really confirm it. The first twins of the millennium were born into the formerly noble Shiba family. Their names were Momo and Yuki Shiba. For the past fifteen years of their lives, they lived happily with their mother, Fuyu Shiba, a beautiful and strong shinigami. From the age of 4, they went to the material world with their mother and stayed in a town called Montreal. About their father, they were told that he died before they were born. Their story starts from the day their mother suddenly disappeared, leaving them only one message behind, which was about their uncle, who was living in Karakura, Japan.

To be honest, their family was clouded in mystery. Sure, the Shiba Clan was well known within Soul Society, but Momo and Yuki didn't know anything relevant about their close family members within the clan and their background. _Their true background_. Who was their father? Why did mother raise them in Montreal? Soul Society offered better opportunities to hone their shinigami skills, and the girls liked it. At least it was way better than going to human school and learning incomprehensible stuffs. Now, however, with the disappearance of their mother and the intriguing note, Momo and Yuki are even more eager than ever to shed light on their background by finding their mom. Thus, they used the oldest twin's summer job money to go to Japan and meet with their so-said uncle.

It was their first time travelling alone, but they were fluent in both English and Japanese so it wasn't a big deal. Upon landing in Japan, they were amazed by the big airport of Tokyo. It was their dream to someday come to Japan, because of all the anime they've watched. But their dream came true so fast they weren't ready for it.

"Can we please go to Akihabara?" The elder sister has never been this excited before. "And go to see the live show of my ikemen!"

"Shut up," said Yuki. "Our train leaves in exactly 30 minutes. We don't have time for that! ...and we spent our entire budget on the plane and train tickets, not like your lame summer job earned us near enough to go crazy at Akihabara."

"Uwaah," cried Momo. "It's all because you refused to get a job!"

"I couldn't! They only accept people born before 2000!"

Even though they were twins, the two girls were born in two different centuries. The elder, Momo, was born on December 31 1999, while the other one, on January 1st 2000.

There was no direct flight to Karakura, so the girls had to take the train. They bought train tickets online beforehand because it was cheaper.

"Now that I think about it," said Momo while the train arrived at the platform. "Does our uncle know about us? What did the letter say again? Like nothing?"

"It said that mom had to leave, so she's leaving us in our uncle's care. So I guess she should've talked to uncle about us before," Yuki shrugged as they walk in the train.

After loading their luggage packed with only the essentials, the Yuki and Momo sat down on their seats and relaxed while enjoying some Japanese snacks. Soon, the train took off. Looking at the outside view passing at high speed through the windows, Yuki acknowledged the Japanese technology in her thoughts. "Well, that's Japan for you. It's not even the famed Shinkansen, yet it is already so fast… Slower than my shunpo though". Some time passed, Yuki was listening to music eyes closed and Momo doze off. All was quiet as they approached their destination, Karakura town. Suddenly, a loud explosion sound brought terror in the passenger's heart and the train stopped brutally, jerking everyone off their seats. Yuki's eyes shot open, removed her headphones, on full alert. Glancing through the window, what she saw was absolutely hideous and out of the common sense, but for the her it wasn't anything unusual; a hollow.

"Who's taking care of this one?" asked Yuki.

Seeing her sister's half awake state, she concluded she had to fight this one.

"Take care of my body," she said as she ate a round green candy. As soon as she ate it, her shinigami soul came out of her body. Both girls had a human body. Was it their real one or was it simply a gigai? They themselves had no idea. Yuki unsheathed her zanpakuto and slashed the hollow down without even using her shikai. However, the rail was damaged and the train had to stop. When Yuki went back into her human body, her twin was already wide awake.

"What do we do now?" asked Momo. But her sister did not answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Karakura town, an orange haired boy was sitting in the living room with his family.

"Mother! Dad will have two new daughters soon!" said Isshin, the dad, while hugging the poster of a beautiful woman.

"Shut up!" Ichigo, the orange haired boy kicked his dad. "They're not your daughters, they're your nieces!"

"When are they coming?" asked Karin, the elder daughter.

"I don't know," answered the dad. "My sister only told me that they would come, but didn't specify the date. From today on, let's go wait for them at the train station everyday!"

And just as said, the family headed for the station. When they got there, everyone was whispering with unusual worried expressions. Ichigo asked around.

"Ah, well you see, young boy, it seems an accident occurred to one of the incoming trains not far from here," said a commuter. "The tracks broke and they are looking for a way to evacuate the passengers and get them here safely and quickly".

An old grandpa heard them and added, "Nobody knows why the tracks broke! They just suddenly...broke. Might as well be a curse from Yatogami-Sama!" and he went on to ramble about some ancient curse by some deity.

Isshin looked around as if looking for someone and saw the two twins at the end of the platform.

"Oh hey! I found them! My new daughters are over there!" he said excitedly.

"...how can you be so sure it's them? Did you ever see them before?" said Ichigo.

"Oh yeah, I saw them once… when they were just newborn babies! Hahaha~ but I know because they are twins! We don't see twins around often, do we? So it must be them!"

* * *

"Oh, some people are rushing toward us," said Momo as she spotted the Kurosaki family.

"That old man looks...so happy" added Yuki.

And then the so said old man jumped on the two twins with his arms wide open ready for an embrace: "MY LOVELY NIEC-ACK" that attitude earned him another kick from Ichigo.

"Stop it, you creepy old pops!"

"Mou, otou-san, Ichi-nii, stop it both of you. Don't start a commotion in public! Hello! My name is Kurosaki Yuzu. I apologize for my dad's indecent behaviour! Hum… are you two ladies the nieces we are awaiting?"

Yuki, recovering from the surprise, replied, "uh… no problem… Yes, we are the ones! It's a pleasure to meet you".

"Nice to meet you, Uncle and cousins! My name is Shiba Momo and this is my younger twin sister, Shiba Yuki! Sorry for the trouble, we will be in your care from today!"

Karin introduced herself with a friendly smile, "Yo, 'sup? I'm Karin, it's nice to meet you."

"HAHAHA, don't worry sweethearts, no trouble at all, I am simply overjoyed by you joining our modest family! The more, the merrier! Oh and you can call me Dad!" Isshin said with a warm, huge smile and high expectations for the twins to call him Dad written all over his face. "And here is my idiot of a son. Oi Ichigo, introduce yourself!"

The tall orange-haired guy obeyed, "Hello, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, we are glad to have you among us from today onwards… by the way, wasn't there an accident to one of the trains? Was it yours? Are you guys alright? How did the two of you get here then?"

Yuki replied, "Yeah, no worries, we walked up here since it's faster than waiting for maintenance workers to temporarily repair the tracks and get the train going back to the station"

Yuzu was puzzled, "You _walked_ all the way to the station?"

"It wasn't that far anyways! And we are on the track club at school!" Momo jumped in, sensing the family were just normal humans, with very, very faint traces of Shinigami spirit, so she thought it would be best if they hid their superhuman body abilities.

As Isshin leaded everyone home, he explains to his nieces how he already signed them up to Ichigo's school and prepared a room just for them. As Momo embarrassingly tried to hide her disappointment in the news that they still have to go to school. Yuki, on the other hand, was intrigued about why their cousins were called Kurosaki instead of Shiba. Also, if Isshin was really their mom's brother, why did he look like a normal human? So many questions flowed in her head. It was Ichigo who started a conversation, "So hum, Momo and Yuki was it? How can I differentiate the two of you?"

The girls were identical twins. However, their personality is really different, but anyone who didn't know them couldn't tell them apart.

"Just look at our clothes," said Momo. "The one with boyish clothes is probably Yuki."

"Or you could look at our height. The taller one is me," Yuki added as soon as Momo finished her sentence.

"How do you want others to see this 3cm difference?" Height was Momo's lifetime regret. She, the older sister, was actually shorter than her little sister, even if they were twins.

As they saw the twins fight over such irrelevant details, the Kurosaki family couldn't help but laugh.

The happy family reached the Kurosaki's residence, which was above their home-owned clinic ran by Doctor Isshin.

"My sweethearts, this is your home as well now! Make yourselves comfortable. Karin will show you around, and after you take a bath and rest a bit, we will celebrate with a delicious meal! I will leave it to you kids now, as I have some errands to run, I will be back for dinner. Now have fun, my four daughters and idiotic son!" said Isshin before going off somewhere after blowing a kiss.

The house in question was a nice and comfortable one, and the twins quickly felt at home. Karin showed them around , "So here on the second floor there's dad's room over there, and Yuzu and my room is next to it. This is Ichigo's room, and at the end of the hallway is the guest room. You too will have it; we apologize for making you share a small guest room."

They went in the room that was assigned to them. It had a wonderful view on the sunset and was cutely decorated. Momo twirled in the room and said with a bright smile, "Whoa, don't apologize, we don't mind at all! This room is lovely, thank you for letting us stay!"

Yuki added, "Yeah don't worry, this is awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it! Unpack your stuff, I will go run the bath for you in the washroom over there. When you are done you can come down to the kitchen," Karin said before leaving the two twins on their own.

When Momo made sure she was gone, her expression darkened and Yuki slowly closed the door of their new room. Momo began to talk softly "We came here to find a clue about mom and shed light on our true background, but instead we encounter even more mysteries?"

"Isshin _Kurosaki_? Not a Shiba? And with human kids?"

"Ugh, that's so weird, I don't understand anything anymore. Will uncle be able to help us find mom and tell us the truth about our background? As to why we moved to Montreal, how our biological dad passed away, and many more inconsistent things mom answered with vague replies?"

"Let's hope for the best," said Yuki. "I also hope that not only does he shed light on our background, but that he explains us his situation too. Seriously, are all families in the Shiba Clan messed up?

After they unpacked and took a bath, they went downstairs to help Yuzu finish cooking. Yuki made delicious pancakes with meat fillings and Momo prepared mouth-watering desserts. Isshin came back just on time, and everyone took seats. Isshin raised a toast for the Momo and Yuki and they ate happily.

After dinner, they talked a bit with the family and eventually went to sleep. That night, the twins had a hard time falling asleep. There were just too many mysteries and unanswered questions.

"Yuki, are you sleeping?" asked Momo.

"Not yet, but we really should. Don't want to have bags under your eyes for the first day of school, do you?"

Thus, they stopped talking and went to sleep. The next morning, a big noise woke them up. Momo immediately jumped on her feet and ran to Ichigo's room, where the sound came from. To her biggest surprise, it was just a father and son fight. She sighed as her sister walked in the room, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Sorry for this idiot dad's noisiness…" apologized Ichigo, while pushing his dad, who jumped on him, away.

That's when Yuzu entered the room, a big spoon in hand, saying, "Ichi-nii, otou-san! Please behave yourselves in front of our guests! And breakfast is ready!"

"Don't worry about it," said Momo, following Yuzu to the kitchen to see the typical western meal prepared on the table; toast, egg and bacon.

"I wonder if Japanese people normally eat this for breakfast," thought the black haired girl.

As they were eating, Isshin took out the uniform he bought for the girls, "You'll follow Ichigo to school! If you need anything, feel free to ask him! I better run to work now or I'll be late! Oh and I probably won't be home tonight, something big came up, sorry."

As soon as he finished talking, he put his toast in his mouth, took his white doctor coat and left in a hurry. "Weird," thought Yuki and Momo in unison, putting their toast in their mouth.

After eating, everyone went on to get ready for school.

"So this is a Japanese uniform eh… interesting," said Momo.

"I wonder if girls have pants. I'd prefer that," Yuki said as she threw a pair of shorts to her sister. "Here have this under your skirt, in case something shows up and we have to fight and run around."

And so, everyone went on their separate ways to school, Yuzu with Karin, Ichigo with the twins. Before going to class, the twins dropped by at the faculty office of the school to meet with their homeroom teacher. First period started, they were introduced to the class, and everyone was curious about the two identical twins. It was your everyday average day, taking notes during class, talking to their new friends, eating Yuzu's bento during lunch time, and falling asleep in the afternoon period… Ichigo introduced Momo and Yuki to a few of his friends, and a particular four-eyed guy caught their attention. It was clear he had special powers, but not a Shinigami's. This was an interesting town indeed…

After school, Ichigo and his friends showed Momo and Yuki around town. They did a bit of shopping together before going back home. And that evening, for dinner, the Kurosaki siblings and the twins ate hot pot together, without the Father of the house. Really, it was your average day. But Momo and Yuki didn't have any intentions to let this continue and live your daily lives. They decided sneak out at night and track down their uncle's whereabouts with the GPS Yuki put in his lab coat beforehand.

"What do you think he is doing?" asked Momo, as the follow the GPS on Yuki's phone.

"Who knows?"

When they finally reached their destination, it was Karakura Hospital. Ambulances were going and coming, everyone inside were busy and no one really gave much attention to the twins. However, someone called out to them, "Momo and Yuki? What are you doing here?"

The twins turned around and saw their uncle walking by with another tall doctor with glasses.

"Hum, we…" Momo tried to find an excuse while Yuki was simply looking away.

"Could it be," said Isshin. "YOU GIRLS ARE ALREADY MISSING YOUR NEW DAD AND DECIDED TO PAY HIM A VISIT?"

"Yes! That's it!" said Momo.

"Yeah right, like hell we would," mumbled her sister.

"Alright, come with me, I'll make you visit this hospital. It's owned by my friend Ryuuken. You should know his son, Uryuu Ishida, he's in your class."

"The glasses dude," recalled the twins.

At that moment, suddenly, they felt the presence of a hollow appearing in town. Yuki started pacing around while her sister tried to find an excuse to leave. But with Isshin's enthusiasms, it was simply not possible.

"I hope nothing bad happens," prayed Yuki

"Don't worry," Momo tried calming her down. "You can feel it too right? There is a shinigami in town. Let him do the job."

It was true. Yuki could feel a shinigami; furthermore, it was a spiritual power that she felt before. She is certain she knows that shinigami, but she can't remember who it was. Suddenly, she couldn't feel this shinigami anymore. Instead, she felt someone else's spiritual power, and it was strong and overwhelming. The hollow's presence disappeared within an instant.

"Is it over?" she thought, looking at her older sister, who was nodding.

Without thinking any further into it, the twins visited the hospital and learned many new medical things from their uncle. Tough none of them had any intentions of becoming doctors even IF they were to stay in the human world forever.

"Girls, it's getting late, you should head back home and go to sleep soon so you can wake up on time tomorrow. I'll call a taxi for you, so head back first. Dad will come kiss you goodnight when he gets back, okay~?" said Isshin as he guided Momo and Yuuki back to the main entrance.

When they got back home, the house was in such a state neither of them could believe what happened. Did a robber cause all that mess? They rushed in, calling for Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo. They were upstairs, with troubled expressions on their faces.

Momo sighed with relief, "Thank goodness, you're not harmed..."

"What happened here?"

"Well hum," said Ichigo. "I apologize for the mess, some gangsters broke in. But no worries, I beat them up and they ran away."

"Right," added Karin. "Let's just clean up this mess first and secure the door and go back to sleep"

Thus, they worked until late at night and went to sleep. The next morning, Momo and Yuki woke up sooner than everyone and went downstairs to make the breakfast for a change. Isshin-uncle was already there, with a complex expression and lost in thoughts. The two girls greeted him and they talked with Isshin-uncle about yesterday night's events.

"I can't believe such a thing happened to our pure family! Oh, Masaki, what am I going to do? What if something happened to our precious sweethearts?" Isshin dramatically cried while he hugged the poster of a lady. He then said to leave everything to him, that he will stay home to finish up the repairs and that they should be careful at all times. Before Momo and Yuki had the chance to ask who the gorgeous lady on the poster was, someone knocked on the door. Yuzu who woke up rushed down the stairs and went to answer it. When she came back with the visitor, the twins were so surprised. The visitor, who turned out to be a lovely lady about their age with shoulder length black hair with a strand falling down on her face, showed signs of surprise too, but concealed it quickly. She introduced herself as _Rukia_.

* * *

 **TADAA here you go, our first chapter. We will try to update as soon as possible, so please leave a review and tell us what you thought about the story :)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
